


Trip to Alola

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Alola is the hot spot when it comes to tourism. So it comes to no surprise when trainers from other regions decide that it's time take a vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So it's been a long while since I've had the time to write. With my job and playing idol games in the spare time I have (soon to be replaced by Pokemon soon holy shit I'm ready), I haven't had the time to sit down and write (and haven't really felt the urge tbh). But I've been hanging around twitter a lot recently and I've seen so many lovely headcanons with Red/Green (as well as other characters). 
> 
> This may or may not be a series (depending on time). But I'd like to be able to keep this up, if possible. A lot of these ideas are heavily inspired by @revolocities over on twitter (please check them out cause their art and ramblings are A+).
> 
> Warning: Slight ooc, AU

“Ah! Finally, solid land. I thought I'd never get off that ship,” Green said, letting out a loud groan as he stretched his body, sighing as his spine cracked in response. 

Behind him, Red and Blue stepped off the ship, dragging along their bags as they looked around the station that was bustling with tourists. It was a big difference from Kanto already, which only saw these kinds of crowds during special occasions. There were people rushing here and there, wearing big sun hats and leis around their neck. Music was floating around them, instantly putting them in a good mood after the nearly three hour ferry ride. It brought a buzz of excitement to all three adults in an instant. 

The three of them maneuvered out of the station, wiggling around businessmen and large families. As they walked out of the station, they were instantly hit by the crisp scent of ocean air and a heat that could rival Blaine's gym temperature. A wide smile came to Blue's face and she quickly pulled out her sun hat and sunglasses from her purse. “Well boys, I'm gonna stop by the hotel and head to the beach. Don't wait up,” she said before walking off, dragging her luggage as she waved them off without waiting for a response. 

Green raised an eyebrow in response as he watched their companion leave before shrugging his shoulders. He pulling out his own sunglasses, slipping them on. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Red, who was just staring back at him blankly. Green's eyes flickered down to his Pikachu, who was strapped to his chest in a harness that parents would use for their children. Strangely enough, the Pokemon didn't look too put out with its current situation. Then again, he was sure Red probably put his Pikachu through stranger situations. It made Red look cute, bringing a small smile to Green's face. 

“So, any ideas of what you wanna do, Red?” Green asked. 

“......,” Red just continued staring at Green. Pikachu made a noise, causing Red to turn his attention to his Pokemon. A hand came to rest on top of Pikachu's head, causing the Pokemon to squirm slightly before nuzzling up into his hand. 

Neither male said anything for a moment before Green sighed, shaking his head. “It's gonna be like this, huh? I forgot you hate traveling for a long time. Well, I guess we can just walk around until we see something that catches our attention. Is that fine?” Green asked.

Red blinked for a moment before nodding his head. Green grinned widely. “Great! Let's drop our stuff off, and then we can check out the sights!” 

Without any further hesitation, both males walked down the boardwalk, taking in the sights in the meantime. Alola was very much a tourist island, buildings of interest resting on every corner. The streets were crowded with people and Pokemon, laughter and music filling the air. It was a stark difference to Kanto. Green was no stranger to traveling to foreign regions, having to do so for his field work. He was used to bring in tourist cities like this. Red on the other hand, had never really traveled much. So even though his face was just as blank as it normally was, there was a spark of interest in his eyes. Not that Green could blame him, what with all the different Pokemon around them. 

Green came to a stop as they passed by one of the many grassy areas gated off from the street, spotting one of the local Alolian Pokemon scurrying through the tall grass. The researcher inside of him wanted nothing more than to bust out his notebook and start examining every Pokemon. But Green had to remind himself that they were here because all of them needed a major vacation. That meant no battling (on Red's and Blue's parts), and minimum research (on Green's part). None of them had had a break in years, so stepping away was what all of them needed at the moment. 

As they continued walking down the streets, both of them heard the squeals of children nearby, a small crowd of them seeming to be following them from a ways back. Green looked over his shoulder at them, chuckling under his breath as he heard the children freaking out over Red. It seemed that the other male's fame proceeded him, even in far away regions like Alola. He could see Red moving a little bit faster beside him, face red in embarrassment as he tugged his hat down to hide. He never was able to handle compliments well, especially from children. 

They reached the hotel room easily enough, both males flustered at that point with the crowd that both of them seemed to attract. Green quickly got their hotel keys and they went up to their room, slipping inside. Blue's bags were already inside the room, her luggage already claiming the bed closest to the window, leaving the other bed for Red and Green. 

Red sat on the bed, reaching behind his back to undo the harness holding Pikachu. The electric Pokemon let out a cry of relief as he was let out, running around the unfamiliar room before stopping in front of the window, looking out at the island outside. 

“How about we go get something to eat before he walk around the town? I heard there's really good restaurant nearby,” Green suggested, letting his bags fall to the ground at the foot of their bed before he walked over to the mirror, straightening his appearance up.

Red just nodded his head, fixing his hat on his head before looking back at him expectantly. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, with Red raising an eyebrow in response. Green just smirked before backing away from the mirror. Taking that as a sign that the other male was ready, Green waved him to follow him. Red called out to Pikachu, who let out a cry before running after his trainer, climbing up the male and resting on his head. Red placed a hand on the electric Pokemon, small smile coming to his face as they walked out of the room. 

The trip to the restaurant nearby wasn't too long, although the two of them did get caught up with the crowd of kids and teens that had been following them earlier. Red and Green were used to having kids follow them around in awe in Kanto, although never to this degree. It was kind of cute how the kids screamed and squealed over Green and Red's Pokemon, showing off their own Pokemon in turn. 

A part of Green wanted to pull Red away, because they were supposed to taking a vacation from being the Champion and Pokemon Researcher. But seeing Red's glimmering eyes as he took in all the new Pokemon around him made him pause. Red never was good around people. They made him anxious and he tended to stick to Green because he was good at talking, so he could distract conversation away from him. But when it came to Pokemon, Red turned into another person altogether. He became more animated (or as animated as Red could get). 

So he let Red be for the moment. It wasn't as though they had any rush to go anywhere. They were going to be in Alola for a while anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There isn't really going to be a theme in each installment, just random things going on. Of course, if you guys have any requests, feel free to comment (or talk to me on twitter [@afluffyprince](https://twitter.com/afluffyprince) where I cry about several things :p )


End file.
